Tragico Inicio
by NaruHaoToboe
Summary: No se me ocurre nada...esto es un hermoso YAOI! de HieixKurama, YusukexKuwahara...-U es el primero que hago de esta caricatura espero que este buena, aunque si me pase con el inicio...jeje..
1. Hospital

Nuevamente aquí estoy, regreso y con la inspiración de escribir un hermoso Fic., Ahora será de YuYuHakusho!!! ^-^U es que acabo de ver la película que una amiga me dio de ellos...jeje...ok ok, no eh visto mucho esta caricatura así que no voy a hacer sus personalidades, idénticas...de hecho nadie los hace como son en verdad..o me equivoco?  
  
Ok! Ya por fin supere mi baja auto-estima, ahora si me siento muy segura de que esta buena, aunque si me vi muy cruel, pero siempre se tiene una buena parte y esta ya se ira mostrando poco a poco ^-^!!!!!!  
  
De estos hermosos personajes, mis favoritos son Kurama y Hiei...luego le sigue Kurama y Yusuke...yo creo que después pondría a Yusuke y Hiei, por ultimo seria Yusuke y Kuwahara, sí..creo que en ese orden me gustan...^-^ pero la más hermosa hermosa como se dice hermosa para mí son Kurama, Hiei y Yusuke! Esos tres separados o juntos son WOW!  
  
Espero que les guste, como todos los demás Fics., Estos también los are yo solita...;_; que mal!...^-^U ni tanto, prefiero eso...a que alguna de mis amigas me arruine la hermosa inspiración que me dio en la madrugada del sábado 13 de marzo del 2004...jajajajajajajajajajaja XD!  
  
Bueno bueno bueno ustedes quieren Fic, yo quiero riviews...así que ya los dejo con el Fic!  
  
-----------------Fic!---------------------  
  
"Joven Hiei?"  
  
"Q-Que?"  
  
"Se encuentra bien?...le traje unas flores...", una joven de cabellos de color azul cielo, estaba parada al lado de la cama de Hiei, estaba colocando un florero con unas hermosas y coloridas flores.(Naru: es obvio que Baka me vi! Obvio las flores no se pueden describir de otra forma...)  
  
"Don-donde estoy...", Hiei sé hecho para arriba para poderse sentar bien en la cama.  
  
"Esta en el hospital...después de la lucha contra Yumako, durmió durante 3 días..."  
  
"Y tu has estado visitándome......Yukina..."  
  
"Co-como sabe como me llamo, joven Hiei?..."  
  
"Escuche que mencionaban tu nombre, aquella vez en la que te secuestraron y le pidieron a Yusuke que te salvara......//se como te llamas por que soy tu hermano mayor, pero....prefiero que no lo sepas...todavía no creo que sea el momento...//"  
  
"Me alegra que ya haya despertado...", Yukina jalo una silla para quedar junto a la cama de Hiei. "Espero que salga pronto de aquí..."  
  
"Esperemos...por cierto...y los otros como están...", Hiei levanto su parte superior del respaldo.  
  
"Pues el joven Yusuke y Kuwahara solo estuvieron un día en el hospital....", Guardo silencio, apretó las manos, soltó lagrimas que no tardaron en cubrirle sus mejillas. Hiei no entendía por que...acaso no le había parecido que se salvaran?...pero...faltaba saber como estaba..."Y el joven Kurama esta en coma...perdió mucha sangre...casi muere..."  
  
"Ku-Kurama...en....coma...", Hiei clavo su mirada en las sabanas, no lo podía creer, Kurama no podía estar en coma, siempre había sido fuerte...acaso era hora de que se fuera?...nunca se había llevado muy bien con el y cuando por fin se estaba abriendo...abandonaría este mundo..."//NO! KURAMA NO!//", Hiei se tapo los oídos, le dolía esa noticia, de alguna forma ese pelirrojo había entrado de una forma a su vida.(Naru: que poca madre de mi parte, poner a todos bien y a Kuramita todo en coma, casi casi lo pongo parapléjico U_U me vi mala.)  
  
"Jo-joven Hiei...esta bien?!"  
  
"Déjame solo Yukina...vete!..."  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"VETE! QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!", Hiei se escondió entre sus brazos.  
  
Yukina salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala de espera, donde se encontró con Botan, Yusuke y Keiko. Hiei seguía en shock por la noticia, no quería aceptar que Kurama estuviera en ese estado, así que decidió levantarse y buscar a Kurama.  
  
"Hola Yukina ^-^", Keiko fue la primera en saludar, mostrándole una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Como esta Hiei?...", Yusuke el brazo, sabia que el era su hermano mayor, sabia que si le decía, esta se soltaría a llorar o iría corriendo al cuarto de este y no lo quería, había quedado con Hiei que guardaría el secreto.  
  
"Como estas tu Yukina?", Botan fue la ultima en hablarle.  
  
"Estoy bien, pero el joven Hiei, esta muy molesto..."  
  
"Le dijiste que Kurama estaba en coma?!"  
  
"Si, me pregunto por usted y el joven Kuwahara... y se me salió decirle en que estado se encuentra el joven Kurama...perdóneme"  
  
"No importa...se iría a enterar...", Yusuke, sabia que desde que Hiei y Kurama habían empezado a trabajar con el, había cierta tendencia entre Kurama y Hiei...no creía que fuera una simple amistad.  
  
"Será mejor que nos vamos y mañana vengamos, para saber si ya puede salir Hiei..."  
  
Los 4 se retiraron de la sala de espera, se dirigieron a los levadores, cuando ya llegaron a la planta baja las 3 chicas quedaron en la entrada esperando a que Yusuke se apareciera con el coche, pasarían a casa de Keiko a dejarla y después irían a casa a la casa a descansar, pero no sabían si era buena idea ir a visitar a Kuwahara para ver si no necesitaba nada.....claro esta que no fuera tomar la mano de Yukina y ponerse al rojo vivo y subir su temperatura, lo cual les daba mucha risa y mas a Yukina por que no entiende por que se pone así.(Naru: ni siquiera se si Yusuke tiene coche -_-U) Decidieron mejor no pasar.  
  
______En casa de Kuwahara_______  
  
Kuwahara estaba en el jardín de su casa, en posición de meditación, estaba muy concentrado, no se escuchaba mas que el soplar del viento y el leve cantar de los pájaros. Su hermana lo veía a distancia, le sorprendía lo fuerte que era su hermano y como en ocasiones podía parecer una grandulon pendejo y en otros casos una persona seria y astuta...  
  
"..."  
  
"Querido hermano...", la hermana de Kuwahara se dejo a si misma y se metió a la casa, dejándolo en su concertación.(Naru: alguien me pude decir como se llama su hermana? Es que no tengo la mas remota idea... -_-U)  
  
_____De regreso al hospital________  
  
Por un pasillo del hospital, Hiei revisaba las tarjetas de los cuartos, buscando el nombre de Kurama, no crearía nada hasta ver por si mismo si su compañero en verdad estaba en coma. La imagen de Kurama en la cama del hospital dormido sin reaccionar no se le quitaba desde que había iniciado la búsqueda de este.  
  
"Que hace afuera de su cuarto?!"  
  
"Quiero ver a una persona...es importante...así que no se meta..."  
  
"Usted a de ser amigo del joven de pelos color Zanahoria..."  
  
"Si! Donde esta!", Hiei tomo de los bordes a la enfermera, jalándola contra el.  
  
"Esta en el siguiente pasillo a mano izquierda tercer cuarto.."  
  
Hiei soltó a la enfermera, sin pedir disculpas se alego lo mas rápido que pudo, en cambio la enfermera, trato de relajarse, esa actitud en el paciente era la que menos le gustaba, había pasado lo mismo ya hacia mas de dos meses.  
  
"KURAMA!", Hiei abrió la puerta del cauto de golpe, quería encontrar a Kurama viendo por la ventana y sosteniendo como siempre alguna de sus flores, mas no fue así, lo encontró como su mente se lo mostraba, acosatado con los ojos cerrados, las sabanas le cubrían hasta el cuello y tenia colocado en la nariz los tubitos de oxigeno,"Kurama...", Hiei se acerco aterrado a la cama de este.  
  
"KURAMA POR FAVOR RESPONDEME! ABRE LOS OJOS! NO TE PUEDES IR TODAVÍA! KURAMA!!!!!!!!", Hiei saco la mano de Kurama de entre las sabanas, la sujeto con ambas manos, la apretó y se soltó a llorar, mojando poco a poco las sabanas..."Kurama...no me dejes...te necesito...no me dejes..."(Naru: me conmovió muchísimo! ;_;)  
  
Hiei soltó la mano de este, se subió a la cama y lo saco de las sabanas para poder abrazarlo, aferrándose de el, dejando que sus lagrimas no solo recorrieran sus mejillas, si no también recorrieron por la pijama de Kurama, sus sollozos fueron aumentando, se hicieron cada vez mas fuerte, la simple sensación de tenerlo en sus brazos y no sentir como se mueve. Le dolía de sobremanera. Después de una hora seguía aferrado a el, había dejado de llorar, rezaba por los dioses y diablos para que le dejaran vivo a su compañero, no quería despedirse de el como lo había hecho con sus padres.  
  
"Será mejor que veamos como esta...", una voz se escucho afuera de la puerta, Hiei abrazo mas a Kurama, la puerta se abrió para mostrar al doctor que al parecer era el que estaba acargo de Kurama, venia acompañado de una enfermera.  
  
"señor usted no puede estar aquí!!!", la enfermera se alarmo cuando entro al cuarto, el doctor se apresuro para tratar de separarlos, seguido de la enfermera, tardaron mas de 20 minutos para lograr que Hiei soltara a enfermo.  
  
"NO SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTA EN COMA Y LO PUDO DAÑAR!", el doctor estaba enojado.  
  
"Va a estar bien..."  
  
"No lo se...es lo que estamos tratando..."  
  
"COMO QUE ES LO QUE ESTAN TRATANDO! SE SUPONE QUE USTEDES SON LOS EXPERTOS! LOS QUE SALVAN LAS VIDAS DE LOS DEMAS!", Hiei intento agarrar la bata del doctor, pero fue detenido por la enfermera.(Naru: me encanta como se enoja, yo si estuviera en su lugar estatua igual!)  
  
"No me grite! Ya le dije que estamos haciendo todo lo posible!"  
  
"Mas le vale que no le pase nada...si le pasa algo juro que lo mato! LO MATO! ESA PERSONA SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI!", Hiei se quedo callado, había dicho significa mucho?! , lo había dicho...por que le sorprendía, el ya sabia que se estaba enamorando de quien menos pensó...tal vez fue...que lo admitió ante otros, algo que en toda su vida nunca había hecho.  
  
"Llévelo a su cuarto y que se duerma..."  
  
La enfermera y Hiei salieron del cuarto, este estaba decaído, le preocupaba dejar solo a Kurama. La enfermera se dio cuenta de su tristeza y pensó en laguna manera de hacerlo feliz, llegaron al cuarto y en eso hablo la enfermera..."Se nota que quiere mucho a ese joven..."  
  
"..."  
  
"se le nota en los ojos...y lo pude captar a la hora que le grito al doctor...se que lo que pensé va encontra de las reglas pero no me gusta ver a las personas sufrir..así que mandare poner una cama de mas en el cuarto de el y así ambos estafan juntos y podrá estar presente cuando tengan que hacerle los análisis y tal vez eso le tranquilicé mas..."  
  
"Si...muchas gracias....", Hiei se logro tranquilizar con esas palabras, no tendría que preocuparse los demás días por ver si Kurama estaba bien cuidado, podría dormir tranquilo.  
  
La enfermera salió, dejándolo solo, pasaron 10 minutos y se quedo dormido, soñando con los recuerdos en los que sale Kurama cuando se conocieron. Entro en sueño profundo.  
  
A las 3 de la mañana, cuando la mayoría del hospital dormia, inesperadamente alguien entro al cuarto de Hiei, se sentó en la cama, paso su mano por su pelo, delinio su rostro, tomo su pequeña mano y le planto un beso cálido y suave.(^-^ es obvio quien es, si no saben ya les explicare en el siguiente capitulo)  
  
______ A la mañana siguiente a las 10:00AM en casa de Yusuke_____  
  
"Yusuke despierta!"  
  
"son los de la pagina 365..."  
  
"¬¬U Yusuke!...", Botan tomo el vaso de agua que estaba colocado sobre el escritorio de Yusuke y le tiro todo el contenido en el.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Hasta que despiertas!...ve que horas son, se supone que ibas a ir a las 8:15AM a visitar a Hiei..."  
  
"O.o que?...", Yusuke aun estaba dormido, no entendía a lo que Botan se refería.  
  
"-_-U hospital = Hiei y Kurama = ver si están mejor!"  
  
"^-^U es cierto!"  
  
"¬¬ y que esperas?!"  
  
"Ya voy! Ya voy!", Yusuke se paro de la cama y saco su ropa del closet, con una cara de sueño se fue a bañar.  
  
"-_-U que lata con este...siempre debo de estar sobre el para que haga sus deberes...", Botan salió del cuarto y se fue para la cocina.(Naru: Botan si se hospeda en la casa de Yusuke O.o???)  
  
_____En el hospital_____  
  
"Perdone las molestias....se puede pasar..."  
  
"Si..."  
  
la enfermera paso, era la que le iba a ser el favor de cambiarlo al cuarto de Kurama, esta se acerco a la cama de Hiei, no tenia la misma sonrisa que la noche anterior...que abra pasado?  
  
"Le traigo una mala y buena noticia...", la enfermera se quedo a los pies de la cama de este.  
  
"Que..."  
  
"Pues vera, tengo la autorización de que lo puedo cambiar con la persona que quiere, pero..."  
  
"Siga..."  
  
"Pero en estos momentos el joven esta en la sala de operaciones, ayer por la madrugada, al parecer estaba empezando reaccionar y tuvo complicaciones en la vía respiratoria y los doctores dicen que eso no son buenas señales...sin embargo, están haciendo lo imposible por que salga adelante"(Naru: no me conforme con dejarlo en coma -_-U)  
  
Hiei salió corriendo del cuarto, corrió hasta la sala de operaciones, dos hombres grandes y corpulentos lo detuvieron, negándole la entrada, Hiei uso su técnica de la velocidad de la luz y desapareció delante de ellos para aparecer en sus espaldas, pero estos no se percataron y salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta.  
  
Llego a la ventana por donde se puede ver la operación y era verdad ahí estaba Kurama, rodeado de varios doctores y enfermeras, todos tratando de ver que es lo que le pueden hacer, nuevamente, soltó unas lagrimas, "KURAMA! KURAMA! KURAMAAAA!!!!", cayo al suelo sollozando, era demasiado para el, ver en ese estado a Kurama lo deprimía, quería hacer algo, pero estaba tan lejos de su alcance que lo hacia enojar mas.(Naru: los are felices, lo juro)  
  
Uno de los doctores le indico que debía salirse, que no podía estar ahí, Hiei siguió las ordenes salió, y se fue directo al cuarto de Kurama, se sentó hecho bolita en la silla de la esquina mas escondida del cuarto, sosteniendo entre las manos el látigo de rosas de Kurama, lo abrazaba, deseaba que Kurama se pusiera mejor(Naru: por que fui muy cruel con el pequeño Hiei ;_; me vi muy maldita...pero tendrá su recompensa, eso ya son palabras mayores), había tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos, que si Kurama salía de las operaciones y del estado de coma, seria lo primero que le diría, no dejaría pasar un segundo para confesarle que estuvo preocupado, que lloro en su mano, se mostró tierno y cariñoso, pero sobre todo, rezo por que estuviera bien.  
  
"Kurama....lo prometiste....me lo prometiste...", Hiei se ahogo en su mar de llantos y lagrimas. Abrazo mas fuerte el látigo, no muy lejos de ahí Yusuke salía de su casa para ir al hospital.  
  
-------------Fin del primer Cap.-----------  
  
Naru: ok ok, la hice muy trágica, pero fue lo que mejor se me ocurrió, después de ver la película puse una canción de NOIR que en verdad fue una gran inspiración......^-^U nunca me había emocionado tanto...debo hacer una fiesta por esto! SI! FIESTA! *unts unts unts unts* la típica música de antro...jajaajajajajaja.  
  
Ahora les dije como quedan las parejas...bueno la primera es obvia verdad!  
  
Hiei/Kurama, luego va a ser Yusuke/Kuwahara....^-^ la mas hermosa, preciosa, divina, maravillosa, la que no tiene comparación es!..... es la de Hiei/Kurama!!!! ^-^ Demonio con Extermina Demonios...la pareja perfecta.  
  
~NOTA~ SAILOR MOON EN LIVE ACTINO EN JAPÓN!!!!! ;_; eran mis heroínas favoritas...pero no nada mas eso! DANIEL RADCLIFFE!!!! MAS TE VALE DAR LO MEJOR PARA EL 2010!!!!  
  
Próximamente: Kurama se recuperara?, Hiei despertara sus mas internos poderes?, Yusuke comprara su atole mañanero?, Botan cambió de escoba? O.o y que paso con Kuwahara?...se sabrá en nuestro siguiente capitulo....mientras tanto...  
  
Yke: Mi reencarnación no será en vano!!!  
  
Naru: ¬¬ si Yusuke...  
  
Yke: ^-^U jejejeje.... 


	2. Ojos Verdes

Naru: Aquí esta la continuación del primer capitulo que he hecho de YuYuHakusho!!!!! Por otra parte, se que me tarde mucho tiempo, en verdad, mas de lo debido, lo abandone y no solo eso me tarde mas para subirlo, pero es que no tenia inspiración y cuando me dio mi inspiración la use para un regalo, como ya se abran dado cuenta...por eso, hice este capitulo mas largo y mas emocionante...seria algo así como de recompensa?.....supongo...espero perdonen mi tardanza pero es que luego me fui un tiempo (como ya sabran) y pues como que no me latia continuar escribiendo en otra computadora...pero enfin, el caso es que ya tienen algo nuevo para leer y criticar! !

Yke: ¬¬ te tardaste mucho...primero tardas en escribir y luego andas soltando tus sermones de esto y que le bajas no?

Naru: Callate!...además me di cuenta que eres un una verdadera idiotes...(siento la palabra)

Yke: por qué?...yo?! por dios! Soy perfecto!

Naru: porque dijiste mi reencarnacion! y era mi existencia! Baka!

Yke: em...-U te estaba probando...

Naru:¬¬U no.......bueno, aquí debo agradecer los reviews que me mandaron...me late mas al principio que al que al final pongo preguntas de lo que ira a pasar y auto-cometarios (si es que así de dice) y muchas cosas que en verdad no merecen estar al lado de mis reviews...creo que mejor paso a los REVIEWS!

KitKat:

;o; RA! no sabes que feliz estoy por tu review, nunca pense que tendria uno en portugues!!!! ToT no sabes como me subiste el autoestima! nunca pero nunca me lo hubiera esperado...aunque eso si, me costo un poquito leer tu review, pero despues de leerlo 3 o 4 veces, creo que logre entenderle. Como yo no se escribir en portugués estamos igual, deberías enseñarme portugués y yo español y así (si logro ser buena alumna) tratare de escribir un fic de YuYuHakusho en portugués...y sobre Yusuke x Kuwabara...no dudo de que va a estar esa parejita y estaré pensando...sobre un Kurama x Kuwabara...-U solo termino este y si veo que este fic me salio bien me voy sobre tu proposición.

Mientras tanto cuídate mucho!

Eli-chan1:

Que bien que puedo recibir un review, mas bien que ya me lo hayas mandado, me hace muy feliz recibir reviews...descuida, Kuramita no morirá, no podría darle un destino tan cruel...si..si...SI YO LO AMO!!!!! ¬¬ no seria tan cruel con mi ojitos verdes!...se que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero es que toda mi inspiración para seguir este fic no parecía y era tal mi desesperación que estaba a nada de quitarlo o dejarlo como estaba...pero volví a ver la película y mi inspiración regreso y hache esta lo que todos han estado esperando desde ya hace mas de un mes.

Sayonara!

el verdadero poder viene del corazón:

Me pone muy feliz el hecho que te haya gustado, claro que estaré continuando este Fic....aun que ya dije, no me había dado la inspiración..sin embargo, tendrás que seguir "viendo" a Kurama de esta manera por un rato....UU perdóname pero es necesario y como dices, Hasta Pronto! -

Rakime

Taran! Ya no tienes que estar impaciente que aquí te traigo la continuación!!! Y espero que te guste como el anterior...

Loreto W

Me agrado mucho tu review, de hecho no me asuste, me tenias anotando casi los puntos para mejorar, eso de las personalidades..Bueno...tratare de poner a Hiei un poco mas serio y anti-social, Por otra parte, gracias por los datos de las lagrimas, me van a servir mucho y por lo del nombre de la hermana de este Kuwahara. Es que nunca pongo mucha atención en el nombre de las mujeres, a menos de que tenga que ver con el que me gusta ó me agrada. Nos veremos hasta el otro capitulo!!!!!!

cuídate mucho!

Zekhen-angel and Zekhen

De hecho me agrado tu digo, no todos le damos la misma personalidad a los monitos hermosos, pero eh ahí lo que hace cada Fic. Especial, aunque se que deberé ponerle una que otra vez uno de sus rasgos que su verdadero creador le dio...aunque todo participante de la YuYuHakusho-manía, desearía que fuese la caricatura de ellos y así darles la personalidad que quieren, pues yo les estoy creando un mundo y ese mundito no cambiara! Pero no te preocupes no haré sufrir mucho a Hiei, ya que es mi segundo favorito!!!!

Baalberi

WOW! España, eso es un honor para mi (y mas si mis bisabuelos fueron españoles), no pensé que alguien de tan lejos fuera a leer algo mío, eso me alegra mucho y sin embargo te explicare que es lo de "Atole mañanero", El atole es un tipo de bebida espesa, es dulce de sabor, puede ser de chocolate, vanilla, nuez y mi favorito de fresa!!! Se toma calientito y es muy bueno para esos días en que el clima es frió! Y es muy rico!!!! -U de hecho horita me ando tomando uno de chocolate jejeje...por cierto, cuando quise decir mañanero es por que la gente generalmente lo compra para llevárselo al trabajo y a la escuela.

Sanasa

También te doy las gracias por decirme como se llama la hermana de Kuwahara, espero que mi siguiente fic sea uno de el hermoso trío en el que tu y yo concordamos -, espero que este capitulo te guste como el anterior!!!

Naru: Bueno vamos a lo que tanto han estado esperando...EL FIC!!!!!!! XD la emoción!

Yke: si por fin!!!

Naru: técnica secreta Naru muere! Naru saca volando en círculos a Yusuke

Yke: . REGRESAREEEEEEEEEEE.....

Capitulo 2

Yusuke iba llegando al hospital, se metió al estacionamiento, para poder dejar el coche en un lugar seguro mientras iba a ver a sus amigos. Por otra parte, más bien en uno de los pisos del hospital, Hiei aun se encontraba en la silla mas escondida del cuarto. Aun sujetando tan preciado látigo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía estar dormido y claro, después de tanto llorar se podría esperar que se tomase una siesta.

En la sala de operaciones los doctores y enfermeras que rodeaban a Kurama, parecían haber terminado, uno de ellos dio la indicación de que lo llevaran lo mas rápido a su cuarto y que le pusieran el aparato del oxigeno y le pusieran el suero. Dos enfermeras y otro doctor, siguieron las indicaciones del primero. salieron del cubículo y transportaron rápido, pero cuidadosamente al paciente.

Yusuke, estaba en un puestito fuera del hospital, no perdía oportunidad de comprar su atole y de paso su tamal de dulce, claro que por si las dudas llevaba otros dos tamales, para Hiei y Kurama si es que les daban permiso de comerlos. Después de pagarlo entro al hospital y se dirigió a los elevadores, sin prestarle mucha atención a la camilla que iba también entrando a un elevador, separado del suyo.

"O Ay! que rico atolito! mmmmm....esta calientito!...espero que se encuentren mejor los otros dos..." Yusuke le dio otro trago a su atole.

Ambos elevadores llegaron al mismo piso, sin embargo Yusuke, por distraído se fue por el pasillo contrario. Las enfermeras y el doctor entrar cautelosamente al cuarto. Sin duda fue tan rápida la colocación de los objetos que el joven necesitaba, que los ruidos no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para que Hiei, despertara. los 3 que levaban a Kurama salieron del cuarto. Yusuke se había regresado por el camino por donde se había ido, supo que se había equivocado de pasillo a la hora que entro a un cuarto y se había encontrado con una feliz pareja celebrando el nacimiento de su hijo.

Llego a los elevadores y tomo el otro pasillo, 3 enfermeras que estaban en sus minutos de descanso se encontraban en el mostrador, voltearon a ver a Yusuke y discretamente se rieron de que se hubiera perdido en esos dos pasillos. Al llegar al cuarto tuvo mas cuidado esta vez y entro en silencio y lo primero que pudo ver fue a Kurama acostado con oxigeno y suero. así que se sintió mas aliviado de que no se había equivocado. Lo único que no le gusto era como estaba Kurama. Dejo los tamales y el atole sobre la mesa y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hiei, se le acerco y lo movió de hombro. (Naru: aquí esta la recompensa)

"Hiei?..."

".....eee...?"

"Hiei?!" Yusuke sacudió mas al pequeño demonio...

"Que...?"

Hiei, abrió completamente los ojos, sus ojos lograron enfocar la cara de Yusuke, para luego irse a posar sobre, el bulto sobre la cama. Por simple suposición, sabia que era Kurama...acaso ya estaba bien?! debía! si lo subían era por alguna razón...

-------------------En casa de Kuwabara-----------------

"Ey! Kuwabara..." Shizuru abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano para despertarlo para que la llevara de compras con Botan, mas este estaba profundamente dormido."KUWABARA!"

"Que...?"

"Levántate, no quiero hacer esperar a Botan..."

"Déjame dormir!...." hundió su cara en la almohada.

"u.ú..." y de una sola patada Shizuru tiro de la cama a Kuwabara.

" o POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!!!!"

"Porque no te apuras...alé alé apurate que te espero abajo, no tardes mas..." salio del cuarto.

"¬¬...." empezó a sacar su ropa y se dirigió al baño.

Abajo Shizuru hablaba con Botan para decirle que llegaría un poco tarde gracias al dormilón de su hermano...mientras tanto en el baño Kuwabara se terminaba de quitar la ropa mientras veía que las orillas del espejo se empezaban a empañar. Se metió a la regadera, el agua estaba deliciosa, estaba caliente y le hacia relajar los músculos. Era lo mas agradable...sentía como el agua le recorría por cada parte de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo una inmensa tranquilidad invadía su cuerpo, si fuese posible el se podía haber dormido otra vez con tan rica agua, mas no era posible ya que Shizuru lo iría a molestar otra vez.

Así que solamente se lavo el cabello y su cuerpo lo más rápido que pudo. Se salio de bañar, se seco el cuerpo y un poco el cabello, después de unos momentos se amarro una toalla por la cintura. Con la mano desempaño el espejo y tomo un cepillo. Se desenredo el pelo y se hizo su típico peinado, con ayuda de la pistola para el pelo.

Abajo Shizuru, acomodaba algunas cosas de la casa, en lo que su hermanillo se terminaba de dar sus mil toques para poder...según esto ser mas atractivo...según el, claro esta...

-----------------------En Casa de Yusuke--------------

"Que me pongo?...este?..o este?..." Botan...bueno, aun seguía eligiendo que se iría a poner, ya estaba harta de usar su kimono rosa o los jeans...ahora quería un nuevo estilo y ya hacia unas semanas antes del accidente del hospital, había ido con Shizuru de compras, ya que Keiko no había tenido tiempo.

"Por qué es tan difícil elegir una ropa?!?!?!" Botan se comenzaba a deseperar.

-------------------------En el Hospital----------------------

"Hiei?"

Hiei estaba con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, eso que tenia enfrente era Kurama! Su Kurama...su...simplemente Kurama. No lo pensó dos veces y lentamente se acerco a la cama, con cuidado, no pensó que Yuste estaba ahí, viendo su actitud.

"Hiei?"

"eeeh?" Hiei no volteo a ver a Yusuke, su única atención era para el pelirrojo. Con mas cuidado se asomo para ver la cara de su compañero..."Kurama?" pregunto, mas no obtuvo respuesta.

"Hiei...Kurama aun esta en coma..."

"Tu no lo conoces, se que burlara a la muerte..." Hiei por fin había volteado para ver a su otro compañero de cuarto, pero mostrando su misma mirada fría y su voz dura y seca, vio por segundos a Yusuke..."Ya logro burlarla una vez, no creo que no pueda por segunda..." cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos, volvio a su actitud fria.

"Hiei, Kurama esta grave! Dudo que pueda salir así como si nada de esto...debemos ser fuertes y esperar..."

"Te recuerdo que no somos tipicos humanos...bueno yo no soy humano, bien lo sabes..."

"Lo se...por cierto como sigues?"

"Mejor...no fue nada lo que me paso"

"Siempre tan vanidoso...bueno, vine a ver como estaban..."

"Yo no necesito visitas..." vio por ultima vez a Yusuke y desapareció como era típico de el.

"Ese hombre..." se acerco a Kurama, para ver si no andaba nada mal todos esos aparatos."Kurama..."

Los ojos del contrario se abrieron ligeramente...lo cual hizo que Yusuke tirara sus cosas al suelo. "Kurama!!!" Yusuke se acerco mas, poniendose de rodillas.

"Hiei...nunca cambia..." mostro una ligera sonrisa en sus palidos labios.

"Kurama, estas bien!"

"Gracias por preocuparte...Yusuke..." pero nuevamente cerro los ojos, pero ahora eran para dormir...por tan solo unos segundos, ya que una enfermera entraba y sin previo aviso fue tomada por sorpresa por las palabras que le decia Yusuke a una velocidad sorprendente...lo unico que pudo entender fue "el paciente desperto!!!!!"

-------Fin del segundo cap.---------

Naru: se que no fue mucho, pero...tan siquiera ya pudieron leer algo...

Yke: me amo!

Naru: no se pierdan el siguente capitulo!!!

Yke: "rosa negra y rosa roja"

Naru: ¬¬U si tienen un titulo mejor, es bienvenido....


End file.
